They Were Used
by Bulma3678
Summary: Cell set out to absorb the androids, which he succeeded in doing. We know what Cell went through doing his time after that, but what did the androids go through? Remake of Inside The Body Of A Monster.
1. The New Surroundings

**Hey! I'm remaking this whole story, which is just one chapter, for AnnaBacon, who thought this story had potential. It was formerly Inside The Body Of A Monster. Um, don't know what else to say except, READ ON!**

__"Whoa, what happened? Oh yeah. Cell is what happened.", Android 17 said with a menacing tone in his voice.

17 stood up, stretched, and yawned. He walked and had looked at his surroundings, while muttering under his breath about Cell being inferior to him and just getting lucky. He had fly fly over a strange area where there were gallons of purple-ish liquid, which already had burnt a small hole in the lower part of his left pant leg.

"Huh, must be his stomach acid. Gross.", he said with a look of disgust on his face.

After about a little while of flying throughout the creature's system, 17 flew back the way he came. He figured he will be in this living hell for a while, so there will be other time's for exploring the monster's system. Once he was back to the area where he first remembered being, 17 looked up and found a different path, one that lead up. The android flew upwards until he actually saw something. It was a distant image that was far in front of him. As 17 flew closer to it, the image was growing, to which it spanned almost all around him. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was. It was outside. At first he thought he was free, but he immediately tossed that idea away since the people that were in front of him weren't reacting to him at all. Those people were Android 16 and 18. Then 17 realized what he was doing. He was looking through the eyes of Cell, seeing what he was seeing, he could also hear everything. He watched as 16 told 18 to run, as Cell mercilessly blasted 16 and taking a chunk of his head off. He watched as Cell tried to convince 18 to let herself be absorbed to. He shouted helplessly shouting at Cell not to absorb her.

"Cell! Don't you dare absorb her!", 17 shouted at the image he was watching.

"Ahahaha! You actually think you can stop me? You know, I've just thought of something to help 18's decision.", Cell laughed at him, utterly confusing 17 at how he can be so focused on absorbing his sister and still being able to talk down to him at the same time.

"Wh-what?", 17 shouted back at Cell.

But seconds later, he heard his own voice coming through what he had been watching. It was his own voice. It was calm and happy, but the thing that really pissed him off was that Cell was using his own voice to convince 18 to let Cell absorb her. He was actually saying he was happy being a part of Cell, saying he was a part of 'perfection'.

"I don't think I gave you permission to use my voice!", 17 shouted with his face looking up and a look of pure fury.

"Silly being, I don't need your permission", Cell said back at him, laughing as he did before.

17 watched in pure terror as he saw 18 being convinced by the charade. Despite it not really showing, he actually did care a little about 18. He wouldn't want her to be absorbed too. He was relived that 16 had still been alive and was able to tell 18 that it wasn't real. That it was still Cell. After that whole ordeal, 17 went back to the area he was when first absorbed. He went to rest the first time after being absorbed, albeit not for a long time. Always waking up after a couple hours.

_**~~Now a message for viewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_** Please review, it only takes a minute. Just please give some feedback. I know that more than one person reads this story, so please just give me some reviews! I beg you!**_

**Hey, I hoped that was better than the first version! I know it was still like, 5% OOC, but, before it was like 98%! PLEASE REVIEW! (I'm very desperate for reviews D:) Ok, I hoped you liked it! Bye! **


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Hallo, this is the second chapter! Yay, I'm not even sure if this story is any good! (nervous laugh) I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Anyway, please read now since I suck at disclaimers.**

17 woke up after about three hours. It was a dreamless sleep. He decided to do what he had done earlier. So he flew upwards until he saw the far off image. Then he just walked on an invisible ground until he was surrounded by the enormous image. What he was watching was the most amusing thing he'd watched in a long time. Cell was in the middle of being beaten to a pulp by Vegeta.

"Well, looks like your not as 'perfect' as you thought you were!", 17 shouted at what he was watching, his face a bit psychotic.

"Shut up mortal!", Cell thought/shouted at 17, which just made him smirk.

But Cell started talking to Vegeta. Cell was saying that he could be stronger if Vegeta allowed him to absorb 18. The worst of it all was that Vegeta was actually listening to him. 17 watched in shock as Cell was stalking 18. Then Cell did it. He'd managed to absorb her. 17 had to turn away because he didn't really want to watch. After being extremely pissed off at Vegeta, he flew back down and waited for 18 to arrive. After a couple of minutes, he saw 18 land in the exact same spot he had earlier. After a few minutes she got up.

"Ok, where am I? This place is disgusting!", 18 exclaimed.

"One, it's we, not you. Two, we're in Cell. I know, weird right? And three, you don't think I already know that?", 17 replied to 18, **almost** smiling when he saw her reaction.

"What now?", She asked.

"Well, I found this one thing above us. It's pretty disturbing.", 17 said while pointing upward.

"How can things get even more disturbing than this?", 18 asked herself while she and her brother flew upward.

She saw the place where they could see what Cell could and hear what he could too, and was thoroughly disturbed. They saw that Cell was busy fighting Vegeta again.

"Hey, do you, uh, feel kinda like we're fighting?", 17 asked, a bit.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like, weird. As if, it's draining us.", 18 responded.

"You don't know, do you?! I'm using your power for my purposes! If you feel 'drained' as 18 had put it, you should be. You no longer have your infinite energy supply! But don't worry, you'll regain your health in time. Besides, you still won't die, not while I have you.", Cell informed the two androids.

"Shut up, freak!", 17 shouted at Cell, while 18 just listened.

"You really think your in a state to be yelling at me? Last I checked, I was much stronger than you two!", Cell replied, just pissing of 17 more.

"I said, SHUT UP!", He shouted back, powering up this time, but to no avail. "Wha-whats wrong?! Why can't I power up?!", 17 shouted still.

"I just told you, you can't! Honestly mortals, listen!", Cell said to 17 and 18.

'But I didn't say anything.', 18 thought.

After that little dispute, 17 flew back down and started to explore again. 18 had stayed where she was, but decided to follow 17 after a few minutes. Since Cell was fighting Trunks now, and using their power, they didn't have enough energy to fly even.

"Why is his flesh gray?", 18 asked.

"How the hell should I know?", 17 replied, still peeved at learning their own power was being used by a freak, to put it in his terms.

They walked around even more, finding the stomach, which consisted of a purple-ish substance, and decided to stop there. There's not exactly a lot to see if you can only walk, and not be dissolved. They walked back to the main area, were they usual go back to, and went to see what was happening. Both androids had regained a little bit of power, and found that Cell was talking about a tournament.

"That freak has got some serious issues.", 17 remarked.

"And we don't?", 18 replied.

"Well, more problems than us! I mean, do we go around absorbing people?!", 17 shouted.

There was just a silence, and he took that for his answer. After hearing the details, both 17 and 18 went back down to rest till the next day.

**Ta-Da! Finally finished this chapter! *Does happy dance* Well, I hoped you liked it! OH! I also have a POLL on my page! If you would be so kind as to contribute to it, that would be amazing! PLEASE REVIEW AND POLL, THANK YOU! Bye!**


End file.
